


Quiescent

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Sitting on his porch, Hao allowed himself a few minutes to just be tired.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Quiescent

It was one of those terribly hot days where you could barely move, so humid it felt like a haze was covering everything.

Sitting on his porch, Hao allowed himself a few minutes to just be tired. The heavy robes he was wearing were starting to exhaust him. With a sigh he laid on his side, using one of his hands as support for his head. He closed his eyes. 

Days like these were when Hao felt like he couldn’t go out there, and go through the whole charade of being interested in what humans had to say. Sometimes it was easy to shut the voices around him and he felt truly grateful today was one of those days, maybe it had something to do with the loud crying of the cicadas all around him.

He noticed the birds were specially quiet that day… It must be hard to sing in this heat, he thought.

There was a low thump coming from inside, followed by a weak meow. Matamune must’ve awakened from his nap and Hao felt the corner of his lips rising.

He waited patiently for him to come closer and when he felt his tiny claw against his cheek, he opened his eyes just in time to see Matamune’s face so close to his, curious eyes staring into his, holding all his weight onto Hao’s face. He closed his eyes once again, and his smile only grew wider when he felt the kitten’s tiny tongue against his nose.

There was nothing dishonest about him, nothing evil, as much as Hao tried to read something negative off him, it was impossible. He grabbed the cat and with a swift move he laid on his back, holding Matamune above with.

“Hi,” he mumbled, and the cat immediately started twisting on his hands, until he finally sat himself free and he landed on Hao’s chest. 

“Ara…” Hao let out, Matamune was beginning to gain his strength back, his tiny frame didn’t look so fragile anymore and his strong temperament was starting to show.

Matamune started at him without blinking and Hao could easily tell what the tiny puss was feeling, curiosity, awe, admiration. A bit of annoyance, he didn’t like being lifted like that and Hao made a mental note of it. Fondness, tenderness, attachment.

He pushed his head against Hao’s and with one final lick to his jaw, he snuggled on the crook of his neck.

“I guess this power of mine isn’t so bad around you”, He said softly, making sure not to disturb his sleep as he placed his arm around his tiny frame. Hao could finally get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbeta'd.
> 
> My first time writing Hao and Matamune. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me.


End file.
